Insane Evil
by KatieBugSnug
Summary: OC Ikani is a 15 year old puppet. She causes Bad Dreams to withdraw X-Eggs. Her best friend is Yoru and what will happen when she meets his owner? Will Ikani fall for the cat boy? Will her boss team with Easter? WIll she go...INSANE? She must fight with this kitty cat to save eachother from evil. Will they succed or fail? K
1. Chapter 1

**Kaitlyn: WE ARE BACK!**

**Minna: -taps foot- Where have you been?**

**Kaitlyn: Ehehehehehe no inspiration?**

**Rima: -pounces on Kaitlyn- WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES YOU BETTER CONTINUE BEST DAYS OF MY LIFE OR ELSE!**

**Kaitlyn: Gomen really, I just haven't gotten enough inspiration.**

**Nagihiko: -pries rima off kaitlyn- Please hurry Kaitlyn-Sama.**

**Ikuto: -peers at now open door- WHOS THERE?!**

**Kaitlyn: Ah, Ikani! Come in introduce yourself!**

**Ikani: Koniichiiwa….**

**Amu: Is she shy?**

**Kaitlyn: Hai.**

**Ikani: -sits down on a couch next to the desk-**

**Tadase: Umm, Not to be rude but why is she here?**

**Kaitlyn: Shes one of the main characters in the story!**

**Utau: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!?**

**Kaitlyn: Ah, yes Yoru please do the disclaimer.**

**Yoru: Hai! KatieBugSnug does not own shugo chara only the plot and Ikani-Nya!**

**Kaitlyn: Now on with the story!**

I wake up to the calling of Mistress Miomina and her servant Tunimo. I quickly get out of my blue and green queen sized bed. I get dressed into a peace colored XL shirt and put black leggings under it. Im too lazy to get on a proper outfit. My shirt goes down to my mid-thigh and my leggings to my knees. My shirt is also a tank top. I soon after brushing my long mid-back dark brown hair in which dosent match with my gray eyes, I put on small white socks and black sneakers.

After the whole routine I run down to the main corridor. I run down these halls with heavy steps everyday. Im surprised I have not fallen by the floors breaking considering this mansion is IN THE SKY! Seriously who puts a mansion in the sky?! Whatever, I smell WAFFLES! I run even faster and eventually make it to the main corrider. I see Mistress Miomina sitting at the long table wearing her favorite lilac and black ballgown. I sit down across from her and receive a large plate of blueberry waffles in front of me. I smile and dig in.

"Hungry today aren't we?" Mistress says with a smirk. I nod quickly and dig back in. "So how was your night?" She says smiling as she has also received some waffles. "Any good dreams?" I think about it and then reply. "Yeah, I dreamt about waffles" I say in a good mood. "Blueberry ones too." I dig back in and then think. "What day is it?" I ask curiously. "Saturday. No school." I smile at the thought. It's already 8:00. Yoru should be here by 9:00. I am good friends with Yoru. He is my best friend for life. His owner Ikuto Tskyomi I believe his name is, wanted freedom from something and Yoru was born. But even if Ikuto stopped believing, if I believe in him no matter what he'll never disappear. Ikuto could be free and all I need to do is believe in him and he wont disappear till me and Ikuto die.

After I finish my waffles I grab some sardines and a doll cup of milk on a small plate. I head to my room and place it near my Chara Egg. She hasn't been born yet but Im already pretty sure shes my wish to be free to play my music how I please. She is a white egg with a violin on it. Yes, I play the violin. NO JUDGEMENTS NEEDED. My violin looks like a normal violin. A keepsake of my Nee-San.

My parents and Nee-San were very poor when I was born so they gave me to a rich mistress. My Nee-San gave me her violin as a keepsake of her. I wish to meet her someday. It's 8:30. Yoru should be halfway here. How did I meet Yoru you may ask. Well….We kinda just did. He came here and introduced himself asking for somewhere to stay for the weekend. So I allowed him. Since then he would come every Saturday at 9:00 am and leave every Monday at 8:00 am. Enough time for me to say goodbye since school starts at 9:00. I don't know why I let him stay, I just do.

It's 8:55. He's almost here. I go out on my balcony and wait 5 minutes till I see him. "Yoru!" I say happily. I run towards the edge of the balcony. "Ikani!" He replies hugging me. I lead him inside to a plate of warm sardines and cold milk. "Yay-Nya!" He says starting to chow. I giggle. Even though I met him when I was 10 and have been doing this for 5 years, so yes I am 15, he still acts surprised when he sees it. I don't know what I would do without him. My friends the guardians are all 15 as well but they don't know about yoru and they don't tell me much about Ikuto. I am going to be a guardian as soon as my Chara hatches. They decided ill be the Diamond Chair. They really couldent come up with anything else. Ikuto im pretty sure is 17.

Yoru starts begging me to play my violin so I start to play. I then hear an angry Mistress stomping up to my room. She swings the door open. "I TOLD U I HATE THAT ACURSED SOUND STOP IT STOP IT! YOU SHOULD BE PRACTICING YOUR X-EGG HUNTING INSTEAD OF PLAYING A STUPID VIOLIN! IT'S A TERRIBLE INSTRUMENT! ILL DESTROY THAT EVIL THING! ITS SO ANNOYING! I SHOULD RIP IT APART PIECE BY PIECE! OR MAYBE THROW IT IN HOT ACID! ANYTHING! YOU ARE SO UNGRATEFUL YOU LITTLE VIOLIN PLAYING BRAT! I DON'T CARE IF ITS YOUR NEE-SANS! ITS USELESS AND ANNOYING! KNOCK THAT AWFUL SOUND OFF ITS GIVING ME A HEADACHE! I SWEAR YOU ARE SO IGNORANT AND USELESS! YOUR PARENTS SHOULDVE KEPT YOU! I NEVER WANTED YOU! GREAT NOW I HAVE A MIGRANE AND ILL NEED SOME ASPRIN! JEEZ JUST STOP IT! YOUR GROUNDED! She slammed the door shut and Yoru, practically went white like a ghost. Hmm. Must be in a good mood its usually worse. I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't play anymore. Then I hear a sweet voice. "Nonsense play all you want." I look at my now floating egg. It starts to crack. MY EGG?

**Kaitlyn: 1000 words YES!**

**Ikani: Where is everyone?**

**Kaitlyn: They left since they aren't the main charas. **

**Ikani: Oh. **

**Kaitlyn: Well it's a cliffy See you next time!**

**Yoru: R&R-Nya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn: I don't own nothing

Utau: Why aren't you making a conversation

Kaitlyn: I have to leave soon so I gotta hurry ENJOY!

I looked at the egg again it cracked more. Suddenly, my new chara popped out! "Koniichiiwa! Im Tsumi im Ikani's wish to be free from the Mistress and to freely play her music! She said. She had light green eyes and long dirty blond hair. She wore a dark blue and black polka dotted dress and blue shoes. She lastly, held a violin in hand. Yoru pretty much fainted. Again. She flew over to me and said, "Ikani, its nice to finally meet you. I came out as soon as your heart became weary. Im happy I made it in time." She smiled. She spoke in a soft tone. I knew I shouldn't give up on my dreams. Then I realized something. I get to be a Guardian now. It's the new quarter I just had summer school. I'm so happy I get to wear the royal CAPE! YAY! Now u must be thinking "Ikani if you and the guardians are fifteen how are you still guardians?" I'll answer that with our high school has guardians. Enough said.

I cant wait to show Tsumi to everyone! I was so happy I had her now! I made her a little bed while Yoru and her talked. Her bed is a pink sponge fresh from the store. I had a little doll blanket from the dollhouse I had when I was little. She had cottonball pillow. Yoru had the same thing except in blue. I called her over and she was in awe. "I LOVE IT!" She screamed. I swear any louder and the Mistress will have my head.

I heard a knock at my door and answered "Come in!" I said. The Mistress's daughter came in with some herbal tea. Her name was Jundo. She had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She had a short white dress with a white rose around her stomache. I love her like a sister and she was kind. She wants to help me escape the Mistress. "Koniichiiwa Ikani-Chan." She said sitting on my bed with me. "Koniichiiwa Jundo-Chan!" She holds out the tray of tea to me and I take one. "Arigatou!" I said before drinking. She drank her own and we talked for awhile. She is my best friend no lie.

**Time Skip: 8:30 p.m. **

I walk up to the main balcony. It's almost time for me to cause terrifying dream crushing nightmares for a child. I hate my job. I love how I say it so casually though. I reach the door and open it. There stood my best friend with a sorrowful face, the Mistress, and the two charas by the edge. It was a large balcony so it held them and all the servants, which in total were 200. The Mistress walked 5 feet further. "Come Tamori-San the time has come for a child to have nightmares." She says with an evil grin. I walk up to an edge and take out my violin. I play an evil song and withdraw an x egg from a childs heart. The Mistress grabs it in her hand. "Good my child now off to your rooms all of you." She says. We all clear the room. This has been every Saturday for 6 years. So many x eggs. At the least 198 have escaped. The others are not lucky.

I sit on my bed after I enter the room and bury my face into my hands. I change into my pj's. I wore a dark green nightgown that goes to my knees. I climbed into bed and cried. Yoru and Tsumi were there to wipe my tears. I heard a knock. I wiped my tears "C-Come in." I said. Jundo walked in with a brand new cup of hot chocolate. I sit up under the covers and she sits at the edge. She's wearing a light pink robe that matches her slippers. "I heard you crying. I thought I'd try to make you feel better with some hot chocolate." She said she handed it to me and I drank it. It was freshly brewed. It had tiny marshmallows that would creep into my mouth when I least expect it. She has two little cups for Yoru and Tsumi. Yes, She can see charas. I don't know why. I finished the hot chocolate along with the charas. She said goodbye and went to her room.

**The Next Morning**

It's Sunday. I jump out of bed and get changed. I have a navy blue dress down to my knees. It has black lace for the shoulder and the bottom. I wore black flats and head to the main corrider with Yoru and Tsumi at my side. I sit down across from the mistress. "Good job last night my dear Tamori-San!" She says with a huge smile. Jundo is next to me smiling sadly. I saw a egg in her pocket. A CHARA EGG?! I was confused. Why didn't she tell me she had a chara egg!? I'm her best friend! "So that's what I was sensing." Tsumi said. It was golden with a sky blue crown on it. Omelets were put in front of us. Minna ate then went to our rooms.

**Time Skip: 10:00 p.m.**

I walked down the park sidewalk with my violin case in hand. I had a light blue nightgown and white sneakers with a brown jacket covering me. I went to the middle and took out my violin. I played a sad yet beautiful song. I heard something. It came from the bushes. I stopped and saw 7 x eggs come to attack me. I couldent run. I was too fazed by the swift movement. I suddenly felt myself being lifted into the air bridal style. I looked up and saw a tall boy with midnight blue hair and eyes. IKUTO!?

**Kaitlyn: ANOTHER CLIFFE! **

**Minna: UGH!**

**Kaitlyn: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaitlyn: Okay! Let's start and Gomen for being late I was just sucked into "The Best Days of My Life". My other story.**

**Taylor: YAY! I wrote this one toooooo!**

**Kaitlyn: Yeah but who's the one typing it?**

**Taylor: You…..**

**Kaitlyn: Got that right girlfriend. Now, On with the story!**

Ikuto put me back on the ground. "I can't believe I'm meeting Yoru's owner." I thought to myself. He looked into my eyes once then fled. I stood there stunned at what just happened. Yoru and Tsumi caught up with me a few seconds later. "Ikani" Tsumi said as she pointed to Jundo. "Why is Jundo here?"

I looked to see Jundo crying and sat next to her on the bench. A warm summer breeze ran through both our hair. She trembled and whispered "My Egg". Then I saw it.

Jundo's egg was now an X-Egg.

I hugged her an gave her my regards. A servant called us home and we went to our rooms. I fell asleep thinking of my family.

The next morning was a rush. The Guardians/My Best Friends were coming to another mansion we could afford because they don't need to know WE LIVE IN THE AIR! I was closet to Yaya and Amu. Tadase was pretty nice. Rima and Nagi still fight but there kind and generous to me. Pepe and Temari would visit me sometimes. When Yoru wasn't here of course.

I wore a light purple T-Shirt and black jeans. I had on Uggs and put my hair into one braid. It was already 12:00 so they'd be here in 20 minutes. I saw Jundo in a pure white dress and white heels.

Seriously. Her being able to master those things is a mystery.

The guardians were here in 15 minutes in they're regular uniforms. They had a emergency meeting today at the new Garden. It's called the Guardians Garden. Unoriginal I know.

A servent led them to the long table and Yaya took a seat next to me while the others sat at the other end. Jundo stood up. "Welcome Guardians of Seiyo High to our wonderous mansion!" She proclaimed she sat down and began to talk with Tadase. I then saw Kiseki on her shoulder. I had to hide Yoru! I didn't know she was taking care of Kiseki like me! Yoru hid behind my hair so Kiseki couldent see him.

The Mistress came in and gave me a glare that said "Why are you here?!" I gave her a glare back replying "These are my friends, Thank you very much". She gave me a slight growl then turned to The rest. "Welcome Guardians. I truly hope you accept my daughter Jundo as the clovers chair. She is absolutely perfect. On the other hand for Ikani. I forbid her to join. She is unworthy!" I felt Yoru's paw rest on my shouolder. I excused myself than ran to my bedroom. I could here Yaya and Amu saying "Ikani! Wait!". I ignored and ran to my bedroom and closed the door.

I could hear Tadase and Nagi fighting with the mistress saying that I may be the diamonds chair and it's none of her business. Yet she's still winning. Yoru came out of my hair and sat next to Tsumi on the windowsill. I was crying and began to throw things furiously. I broke vases, destroyed sheets and much more. When my room was completely trashed Yoru came to me and gave me a hug. "Yoru, it's not fair I don't get to be in the Guardians. I'm just happy they don't know I take X Eggs.

I felt as if strange eyes were staring at me. I looked through the crack in the door and saw someone tiny run off and a small crown left behind. KISEKI! I ran to where the entrance was. I stopped at a corner just in time to see him explaining about me and the X-Eggs. I could a sheet of disappointment on Nagi, Tadase, and Jundo's face.

Yes. She gave me a disapproval face even though she already knew this.

The girls were trying to explain that she wasn't doing this on purpose. The mistress explained that's why she did not want me to join. I ran back to my room and heard soft voices. Tadase was saying "Ikani-San, It's okay just explain to us why." I sent Tsumi and Yoru out there to explain. I heard the door opened and thy saw my face buried into my knees in a corner.

I felt arms wrap themselves around me and looked up to see Rima and Yaya. The others were smiling saying they forgive me and will still fight to get me on the Guardians. I was so happy.

When everyone left I went into Jundo's room to see her on her balcony. She was talking with Kiseki. He was telling her all about how this was her first step to becoming an actress. She denied it and all of us saw the first star.

"Make a wish"

**Taylor: MWAHAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY!**

**Kaitlyn: Yup! So please keep reading this and go check out The Best Days of My Life!**

**Both: R&R!**


End file.
